


Mystery Date

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, alcohol mention, vampire costume, zombie costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: My gift to baeleths (on Twitter) for the Fodlan's Fright Halloween Gift Exchange! One of the prompts was fake dating au and hit my straight in the heart. I had so much fun with this one, I hope I did it justice!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	Mystery Date

Claude placed his fingers on his temple and rubbed them. He didn't know what he was going to do for Hilda's Halloween party. He wasn't dating anyone at the moment and he didn't know how to tell her and his coworkers that he recently broke up with his partner. It was a massive dent in his Halloween plans. With the party soon approaching, he needed to find a date. 

"Ugh," Claude moned, slouching his body. 

Byleth placed the tea in front of Claude, looking at him, puzzled. "What's with the sigh?" 

"I told a few coworkers that I would go to their party with a date," he replied, taking a long sip of his tea. 

Byleth let out a little snort. "Well-" 

"Yeah, yeah," Claude sighed, taking another sip of his tea. "If the stars were nice, you could pretend to be my date for that night," he said softly. 

"I'm more than willing to," Byleth said, without hesitation. 

Claude spit out his tea, starting to feel his face heat up. "A-Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Byleth smiled. 

Claude jolted out of his chair to give him a tight hug. "You are a lifesaver!" 

Byleth let out a laugh as he returned the hug. "You're welcome! Is there anything I need to wear?" 

Claude moved his hand to Byleth's shoulder, shaking him a little. "Yes, wear a costume." 

"I might have one," Byleth said as he took Claude's arm off his shoulder. He walked to his room and shuffled through his closet and his dresser drawers. His eye twinkled when he found his costume from last year. Byleth put it on and walked back to show Claude. "Ta-dah!" 

Claude laughed as the sheet fell to the ground. "Hahaha! That has to be one of the worst costumes I've ever seen!" 

"It's the only one I have," Byleth sighed, picking up the sheet. 

"If you have are free tomorrow, we can go to Fodlan's Costumes," Claude said in a sultry voice, trailing his fingers under Byleth's chin. 

Byleth placed his hand on his face, feeling his face heat up as he watched Claude walk to his room. 

The next day, Claude and Byleth walked to Fodlan's Costumes where there were rows upon rows of costumes in clear plastic bags. If you could imagine any costume you want, Fodlan's Costumes most likely had it. They had anything from cat costumes to zombie costumes. As they moved rack to rack, Claude came across a unicorn head. He smirked when he noticed Byleth had his attention elsewhere. Claude rushed over to the unicorn head to put it on. He walked up and down the aisles, looking for Byleth. His smirk grew bigger as he walked up behind him. 

Claude snickered as he placed his hands on Byleth's shoulders. "Boo!" 

"Ah!" Byleth screamed as his body stiffened up, clutching his costume tightly. 

Claude laughed a little harder as he put his hands on his body. "I finally was able to scare you!" 

Byleth steadied his breathing as he turned to Claude. As soon as he looked at what Claude was wearing, he felt a tickle in his throat. "Pffft ahaha, what is that?!" 

"A unicorn head, hahahah," Claude said, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

Byleth breathed in and out, in and out. "It looks hideous! Ahahah." 

"Maybe it's your costume for the party," Claude jokingly suggested. He took the unicorn head and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Oho," Byleth scoffed. He lifted up his costume up, shaking it. "I've actually found one. A zombie costume." 

"Really now," Claude laughed, turning Byleth around, pushing him towards the fitting rooms. "Why don't you go try it on for me." 

While Byleth was changing, Claude messed with his phone. He placed it close to his face, sighing. He had so many missed texts from Hilda and they were all about his date. He had to reassure her a million times that he wasn't going alone. He didn't stop texting her until Byleth came back. Claude felt his face become red hot when he saw Byleth show off his costume. 

"Is everything alright," Byleth asked, concerned. 

Claude placed one of his hands on his face. "Yeah. You just look like a sexy zombie." 

"It' won't be like that when I put on the make-up," Byleth hummed lowly. 

"No amount of make-up can make you look unsexy," Claude laughed. 

Byleth clutched his chest and let out a groan. 

Claude watched Byleth wobble his way back to the fitting rooms. He let out a low hum as he quickly looked around the area, his heart beating fast. "Byleth is so damn cute in the zombie costume." 

When Byleth came returned, they walked up to the cashier, making their way out of the costume store. They walked around the strip mall, making their way to a store that specialized in theater and special effects make-up. Using what little knowledge Hilda taught Claude, he found some make-up that fit Byleth's complexion. After they got home, they spent the next few hours looking at tutorials on how to make Byleth a zombie. 

"We just smeared the green make-up everywhere," Byleth sighed. 

"Gasp! With all our hard work," Claude teased. 

Byleth started to peel off the latex. "The skin doesn't even want to go on properly." 

"I don't think we even stuck in on right," Claude said, helping him peel it off. He thought for a couple of secs, thinking about the potential consequences of his next idea. Taking one big breath, he decided to go with it. "I do know someone who could help us with it." 

"Who," Byleth asked, taking a towel to his face to rub off the make-up. 

Claude, already texting them. "My friend Hilda. She is a special effects make-up artist." 

Byleth smiled as he rubbed the towel more harshly against his face. 

It took Hilda less than an hour to get to their apartment building. 

"Where is the star at," Hilda laughed. 

"In the bathroom," Claude yelled, walking into the living room. 

Hilda smirked as she rubbed her hands together. She carefully skipped-not to damage any of her precious supplies-as she followed Claude into the bathroom. "So this is the lucky guy," she chuckled. 

"Yes I am," Byleth played along as he placed the towel onto the counter. 

Claude crossed his arms, tapping his fingers. 

Hilda scanned Byleth and their poor job. "Hmph. He's still cute. 

Byleth let out a sigh. "Please help." 

"That's why I'm here," Hilda said, placing the bag onto the counter. 

She grabbed onto Claude, placing some make-up in his hand and some in Byleth's. She took them step by step, and in great depth, on how to do zombie make-up. The two looked in awe at how realistic Byleth looked as a zombie, he kind of didn't want to take it off. 

"Claude," Byleth said softly as he placed the make-up down. 

Claude smirked. "Yes?" 

Hilda glared at the two of them. "Don't," she sighed softly. 

Byleth and Claude ignored her and left the apartment. Hilda rushed after them before they were able to scare anyone, scolding them when they were back at their place. She understood a little bit better why they were together. And as payment for their trouble, she stayed over, taking Byleth's room. While she was asleep, and with Claude's help, they carefully took off the make-up. After they were done, Byleth snuck into his room, grabbing his PJs, and quickly changed in Claude's room. Claude looked at Byleth, bundled up under the blankets, and sighed. He smiled as she crawled under the sheets, cuddling with Byleth. 

Halloween night came with cool, crisp air. Many were dressed, many were not. Most have not arrived at Hilda's Halloween Bash, one such 'couple' was Byleth and Claude. Claude was helping Byleth get into costume. It's nowhere near Hilda's standards, but it'll have to do for this spooky night. 

Claude gave Byleth a kind smile. "Thank you so much for doing this. You're truly a lifesaver." 

"I'm always happy to help my 'boyfriend,'" Byleth smiled back. He placed his thumb close to Claude's mouth, moving it to touch his fang. "You fangs look so realistic." 

"Something Hilda taught me," Claude said, lightly biting his thumb. 

"Keep this up, you'll be reaching for my neck," Byleth teased. 

"Oh, I don't want to do that. Your neck is my dessert," Claude smirked, taking his thumb out of his mouth. "We better get going." 

Byleth smiled as they walked out of the apartment building. 

They arrived at the party fashionably late. Some treats have been handed out and some were tricked. As they walked around to talk to Claude's coworkers, Byleth was trick with a fake peanut tube and was covered with the cobweb of shame. At all points in time, Claude was on his toes, foiling every chance someone was trying to prank him. He was also able to trick one of his coworkers by pretending there was a monster hiding somewhere and Claude was able to scare them. After his little trick, Claude took Byleth around to introduce him to his friends. They asked the usual annoying questions of likes and dislikes, where they had met. 

"Where did you two meet," Leonie beamed. 

"Uh," Byleth moaned. He looked around the room, laying his eyes on Claude. They couldn't tell them that they had known each other for years. "Uh, a bar." 

A big smile swept across Claude's face as he leaned on him. "Ah, yes! I saw him across the room, trying to convince his very tipsy dad to go home with him." 

Byleth let out a groan as he placed his head in his head. "I remember dragging him out of the bar and on my way out, I saw Claude." 

Claude's smile grew as big as it could. "Do you remember what he said on the way out?" 

"Yes," Byleth sighed softly. "He clung to Claude and said, 'You're cute, you should date my son.' He then proceeded to give him my number." After a few seconds of silence, Byleth held Claude's hand, squeezing it tightly, and gave him a kind smile. "We've been together ever since. 

Claude could feel his cheeks start to heat up and his heart start to beat a little faster. In the moment, he gave Byleth a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Awe, how cute," Leonie chuckled. 

"It was embarrassing," Byleth paused to give Claude another smile. "But I wouldn't change it." 

Claude leaned in closer to give him a kiss. To his surprise, Byleth returned it. 

"You guys are so cute," she added, taking a drink of her beverage. 

The two locked eyes, becoming lost in each other's thoughts. Leonia took a big gulp of her drink as she wobbled away after her attempts to have another conversation. 

Near the night's end, Hilda hosted her ever famous Couples Costume Contest. Her, along with Marianne and Ignatz, were the judges. One by one, people showed off their costumes. There were aliens, astronauts, cats, deer, and many others. When Byleth and Claude walked down the walkway, people were cheering and whispering, some questioned why they didn't match. At the end of the walkway, the two looked at their scores. Ignatz gave them an eight, Marianne gave them a seven. They looked over to Hilda, the harshest judge of them all, gave them a five. If it weren't for Claude's spot on vampire costume, she would have given them a two for Byleth's terrible makeup job. After everything, they looked at their fifth-place ribbon, not what they were hoping for. 

At the end of the night, and after Lorenz's and Lysithea's prodding for more answers, Byleth and Claude finally said their goodbye's to Hilda and headed back home. 

"Man," Byleth stretched, "that was fun!" 

"Yeah," Claude sighed, letting a smile appear on his face. "Thanks for your help. I owe you one." 

"Don't sweat it," Byleth yawned. "I'm happy to help. Whelp, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." Before he went to bed, Byleth subconsciously gave Claude a peck on his cheek. 

"You don't have..." Claude trailed off as h placed his hand on his cheek, watching Byleth walk off. 

He felt his face get warmer and his heart pound against his chest as a million thoughts went through his head. They didn't stop as he climbed into bed. Instead of going to sleep, Claude stared at the ceiling, deciphering any emotion that he had until morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to baeleths (on Twitter) for the Fodlan's Fright Halloween Gift Exchange! One of the prompts was fake dating au and hit my straight in the heart. I had so much fun with this one, I hope I did it justice!


End file.
